


Osamu's plans for his birthday

by Lucian (dirtypawshistorie)



Series: Fluff Haikyuu!! one-shots to make souls better [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Fluff, I love them so much, M/M, Osamu's pov, birthday fic, happy birthday miya twins!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtypawshistorie/pseuds/Lucian
Summary: For his birthday, Osamu wanted to cook a delicious stir fry for dinner and maybe call Suna before going to bed. But he had to change his plans when he got home.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: Fluff Haikyuu!! one-shots to make souls better [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623076
Comments: 4
Kudos: 185





	Osamu's plans for his birthday

**Author's Note:**

> cw mentions of food//

Osamu closed the front door of Onigiri Miya. The rustle of his jacket and his tired breath were the only things he heard in that cold October night. He had two little packages of gifts from his thoughtful clients under his arm, and his black cap obstructed the light from the moon, making it harder to insert the key on the lock. His muscles were worn out from the hard day at work, longing for his warm bed.

Finally, he locked it, and checked his wristwatch, which showed ''21:34''. He walked slowly to his house. 

On the way, he thought about buying some convenience store cake, but threw away the idea because it was already too late on the night to be having sweets (the stomach aches weren't worth it). He took out his phone and answered some unread messages. From his mom, his dad, one of his clients, Shouyou, Akaashi-san, his grandma, all of them, he answered and thanked the ''Happy birthdays'' while walking down the street. 

When he got in front of his house, he looked for his keys in his front pocket, struggling with the little packages of chocolates, one of them dropping on the floor. Once he managed to open the door and picked the box on the ground, he entered his home and closed behind him. He put off his shoes, leaving them at the entrance, his jacket, his cap, and keys on the table. 

He walked at the end of the front hallway and reached for the switch on the wall, when he felt someone jump on his back. 

'''SAM— '' Atsumu's yell was muffled by a punch to the face, Osamu's punch to his face. Atsumu covered his red face with his hand and started grunting in pain. 

''What the fuck is wrong with ya?,'' Osamu asked. 

In the kitchen, Osamu heard Aran's laugh. Suna, Aran, and Sakusa walked out of the kitchen. Aran was laughing loudly, reminding Atsumu that he thought his plan wasn't a good idea. Suna took out his phone to take a picture. Sakusa shook his head in defeat.

''What the fuck is wrong with  _ you _ ? Can't ya chill? It was just a little prank,'' Atsumu snarled, his voice stuffed from his gladly only swollen nose, ''Why did ya throw a fucking uppercut at me?'' 

''Ya scared me, what I supposed to do?'' 

''Not that!'' 

''Yer a baby.'' 

''Yer a dick.'' 

''Have you seen yourself?''

''Stop it,'' Aran said, ''Osamu, c'mere.'' 

Osamu rode his eyes blank, and Atsumu flipped him off. Osamu did too while walking over to his visitors, leaving Atsumu still cursing under his breath. 

When he got in front of Aran, he pulled him into a big hug, making Osamu fidget at the strength and patting his back a few times. Aran pulled away, grabbing Osamu by his shoulders and tapped them too, ''Happy birthday.'' 

''Thank you,'' Osamu responded in a small nod. 

Osamu saw Sakusa walking up to them, and moved away from Aran to stand up in front of his brother's boyfriend. Sakusa had his characteristic black mask on, and his hands on the pockets of his jacket. They looked at each other and held a kind of stare competition, none of them blinking or saying anything, mostly out of habit. 

''You too are here,'' Osamu commented. 

''As you can see,'' Sakusa responded. 

''Weird seeing you in my house.''

''Your brother made me.''

''Thought so.''

''Happy birthday.''

''Thank you.'' 

Sakusa seemed done with the interaction and walked over to Atsumu. Osamu heard them talk a little bit about getting Atsumu some ice, but Sakusa refused and told him to go get it himself. 

A familiar hand laid on his lower back and moved to Osamu's waist, caressing his side. Sunarin kissed Osamu's cheek and whispered, ''Happy birthday,'' into his ear. Osamu rested his head on Sunarin's shoulder, and let himself be hugged from the back, settling his hands on Suna's forearms. 

''Weren't you busy tonight? Thought you couldn't come today,'' Osamu said with a little smile, surprised by Suna's plans.

''I was, but Atsumu picked me up when I was done and saved me a lot of time.'' 

Osamu looked at his boyfriend with squinting eyes, '''Tsumu picked you up?'' 

''Me, Aran, and— ''

''Atsumu, please be quiet. You'll disturb your brother's neighbors,'' Kita walked out of the kitchen, wearing an apron and holding a big white cake. He walked over the dining table and settled it down. Osamu then noticed the arranged decorations and the little ''HAPPY BIRTHDAY'' sign in the dining room. 

Kita took off his apron, and Osamu straightened, walking over to him. Kita noticed Osamu's steps and stared at him. He gave Osamu a little smile and opened his arms for Osamu to hug him. Osamu walked right into his friend's arms.

''Happy birthday, Osamu,'' Kita told him, squeezing Osamu's chest. Osamu squeezed back and answered a faint, ''Thank you.''

''Yea, yea,'' Atsumu came from behind and pushed them aside, a bag of ice on his nose and his eyes sparkling at the cake, ''I don't know about ya, but I'm hungry.'' 

Kita sighed, and Osamu threw a light punch at Atsumu's shoulder. But, he ignored him and kept on rambling about getting the dinner out of the kitchen, making Sakusa and Aran follow him.

''Kita-san, how are ya here?'' Osamu asked. 

''Thought ya were going to be happier to see me.'' 

''No, I am, but ya know ya live pretty far. Also, it's almost harvest season. I mean, how?'' 

''Atsumu paid for his tickets,'' Suna said, passing his arm over Osamu's shoulders, hugging him. 

''He what.'' 

Kita nodded, his smile was a little broader, and explained calmly, ''Atsumu asked me to come over because he said that you shouldn't spend your birthday alone. His words were,  _ He's going to turn into an old man if he keeps only thinking about work and doesn't spend time with us. _ '' 

Osamu recited the words on his head. 

First of all, how  _ dare _ his brother insult his business, when every time he goes, he outdoes himself and tries to eat everything on the menu. The hypocrisy.

Second of all, the cheesy surprise party was the result of Atsumu's brain. Osamu recalled the conversation he and his brother had two weeks ago. He explained Atsumu how busy everyone has been and how he hadn't seen Suna in almost a month. The conversation was initiated because Atsumu was complaining about the V league starting, and how little time he had to spend on dates with Sakusa. Osamu told his brother he's so oblivious and stupid and selfish, and that he should be thankful that at least he could spend time with his boyfriend and friends, even if it's at work. 

Osamu hasn't been doing good with social life. He was proud of his friends and family, and his job was everything he wanted. But when he was young, no one told him that adult life was going to be so hard to hang around. With his parents living in their retirement home, most of his friends living in another city, his boyfriend a professional athlete, and him doing his job a full life job, Osamu was used to the quiet life of living alone. 

And the night of his birthday wasn't going to be any different than the rest. Only expecting a fast but vast stir fry for dinner and maybe calling Suna before going to bed. 

'''Samu, aren't ya gonna shower? Ya stink, ya gotta at least look good for the pictures,'' Atsumu said at Osamu's side, holding a tray of expensive-looking sushi. 

Osamu saw his brother put down the tray of what he noticed was his favorite sushi, and then saw Aran and Sakusa bring more of what seemed more food. Asian food, all styles and sizes. Beef, fish, chicken, vegetables, sauces. Osamu felt hungry. 

Atsumu patted him on the back and smiled at him. ''Ya like it?'' 

Osamu  _ looked _ at him. And then, kicked Atsumu's ass. 

''Ouch! The fuck is wrong with ya?! What did I do now?'' Atsumu snarled angrily and kicked back. 

Osamu didn't respond, but now threw another punch at Atsumu's side, and Atsumu punched back. Just like that, they started fighting, moving away from the table, and dragging each other's clothes. 

''Why are you two like these? Will you stop? Atsumu shut up, Osamu don't punch Atsumu on the face. Guys, oh my God. Fine.'' Aran sighed, totally done with their antics. 

''Why am I dating him,'' Sakusa said, more as a statement than a question. 

''I ask myself that too a lot,'' Suna commented, crossing his arms. 

''You ask yourself why do you date Osamu?'' 

''No, why you date Atsumu.''

''Oh, fair enough.'' 

''Aren't you gonna stop them?'' Aran asked Kita, noticing how they were now kicking again and moving the furniture of the living room. 

Osamu yelled, ''Yer such a fucking pain in the ass,'' while rubbing his knuckles on Atsumu's precious hair, whose neck was trapped in Osamu's arm lock. 

Atsumu got himself out, and now he was the one trapping Osamu's neck on his arm, ruffling his hair and throwing both on the couch, ''And ya are a walk in the park or what?'' 

''Let them,'' Kita said, opening the candle's package and arranging 25 of them on the top of the cake, ''They're happy.'' 

The Miya twins ended up panting on the sofa, Osamu was the first one to start laughing, then Atsumu too. Osamu threw an arm over his brother's head and looked at the ceiling while saying, ''Happy birthday, 'Tsumu.'' 

Atsumu threw his arm over his brother's head too, and said, ''Happy birthday, 'Samu.'' 

The night the Miya's birthday party ended pretty late, with Aran and Kita sleeping, hugging each other on the sofa. Sakusa and Atsumu were cleaning the dishes, stuck by the hip, with Sakusa enjoying how drunk Atsumu was, and how much he was talking about how pretty Sakusa was in highschool. 

Suna and Osamu were on the balcony, looking at the lights of the buildings illuminating the night. Suna was saying lovely words into the cold night, and Osamu hummed happily to each one of them. 

Happy to have made those memories. 

**Author's Note:**

> Osamu did shower for the pictures. Everyone got drunk, excepting for Kita and Sakusa who ended up talking about new cleaning trends. Atsumu's nose wasn't broken and he managed his angles to look good in the pictures. The cake was chocolate flavored, and 'Samu and 'Tsumu ate three slices each. 
> 
> In serious talk, I love the Miya twin's. Their characters are so well done and have the type of relationship that makes me want to cry. 
> 
> I hope you liked the story as much I enjoyed writing it. I've never wrote in 'Samu's character, so I hope I did a decent job (lmk what you think!) 
> 
> Anyway, here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/dirtypawsstory) if you want to yell at me. Thank you so much for reading!. And now, everyone say, Happy birthday to 'Samu and 'Tsumu!


End file.
